


Until dawn breaks (only until dawn breaks)

by incandescence



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Horikoshi RPF, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Linear Narrative, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incandescence/pseuds/incandescence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stays just long enough for them to catch the sunrise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until dawn breaks (only until dawn breaks)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightbaron079](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbaron079/gifts).



> Because I couldn’t write Yamajima without getting some of my feelings out of my system. For Ingrid because I’ve been screaming at her nonstop for the past twenty four hours.

He waits just long enough for them to catch the sunrise, then his body is detangling himself from her of its own accord, and he finds himself on his feet. Her arms had slipped so easily from his waist, yet he can still feel warmth where they once had been. He looks back towards her, and though every inch of him says it’s a bad idea, he leans down to press his lips to her forehead. She doesn’t pull away, just looks up at him with sad, tired eyes that squeeze shut when he gently pokes her nose.

Just as they both know he’ll leave without saying a word, they both know she won’t stop him, that she’ll continue to sit on the bench underneath the window, hands curled into fists in the long sleeves of his jumper and pulling the blanket around her tighter until it’s time for her to get ready for school, where she’ll come dangerously close to falling asleep on the train and in all three of her classes. He’s going home, to greet his mother and brother with a smile before they leave, then take his frustrations out on his drums until all of his muscles protest and there’s sweat dripping from every pore. After that, he’ll take a poor excuse of a nap before heading to rehearsal, and she’ll come home to collapse in her bed for the next eleven hours, and when they wake up, everything will feel different.

One day they’ll meet again, to share their plans for the future and reminisce about the past, but for now there’s nothing more to say.

 

 

 

 

 

It must have sparked something unbeknown to both of them, because now they just can’t stop. There’s a kind of new desperation every time their lips meet as though the world is about to end, and in their short lives, in a way it kind of is. It’s ridiculous but he doesn’t laugh; just threads his fingers gently in her hair and continues to kiss her.

They keep each other awake by pinching cheeks and the insides of thighs, and murmuring nonsense against skin. When they feel as though they’re about to get engulfed in flames again, the process starts all over again.

“It’s starting,” she whispers suddenly, hours into the night. He lifts his head from her shoulder, and taking her hand, they tiptoe out into the garden.

 

 

 

 

 

“We never did stay up 'til dawn,” she whispers. One hand is already curled around the doorknob, but she doesn’t move.

His throat is dry when he speaks. “Tonight,” he croaks out. “Tonight, let’s do it.”

He waits with baited breath for what seems like an age, and when she finally turns around, she’s smiling through her tears. She lets her hand fall, and once more throws herself into his arms.

He stays just long enough for them to catch the sunrise, then leaves without a word to catch the first train home.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [After the storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134389) by [Lady_Michiru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Michiru/pseuds/Lady_Michiru)




End file.
